Agreción
by Melissa Merino
Summary: Todo el mundo se la garra con Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob le dijo a Bella que Edward es un VAMPIRO, ella esta en el claro con Edward y le va decir lo que ella piensa que es.

Edward me haría pronunciar aquellas palabras que me aterraban tanto como para hacer que los bellos de mi piel se erizaran, tenia la piel de gallina…

"Dilo… "- sus ojos eran de un color ámbar que nunca había soñado con ver.

"VAMPIRO" - mi cuerpo se congelo y no pude decir nada más.

"¿Tienes miedo?" Sí, tenia miedo, estaba aterrada, asustada y lo peor es que ninguno de mis músculos obedecían mis ordenes, estaba paralizada en el tiempo y lo peor es que en cualquier momento el podría matarme según sus instintos.

"Si, digo no." - UPSSSS!

"Bella no tienes porque mentir… yo soy un monstruo, merezco morir" - Dios Edward era tan traumarte, quiero decir en lo único que el pensaba era en suicidarse.

"Edward…"- tenía que decírselo - "…eres el peor vampiro que podría conocer, quieres morir por todo…"

"Es que no puedo evitarlo, entiéndeme, vivo con alguien que acumula sus sentimientos todo el tiempo…"

"¿No has pensado en ir a un psicólogo?"

"No… "- Pues deberías.

Bueno si no lo hacia ahora no lo haría nunca, tal ves un poco de terapia era lo que el necesitaba, tal vez solo necesita hablar con alguien, con alguien a quien dudaría en comerse…tal ves.

"Bueno Edward, cuéntame sobre ti… ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que tienes en la mente eso de suicidarte?"

"Bueno todo comenzó cuando sobreviví a la muerte, cuando Carlisle me salvó…"

"¿Así que Carlisle te convirtió?"

"Si bueno, tal vez hubiera sido mejor morir ahí mismo…"

Levante mi mano y le tire una cachetada, claro, me dolió mas a mi que a él, el solo se rió y me miró con esos ojos bellos.

"No lo vuelvas a intentar"

"No lo haré…"– no lo haría, sentí que mi mano se quebró por un momento - "Bueno sigue contándome…

"Bueno cuando Carlisle me transformó decidí huir e intente matarme varias veces, y después de haber fallado tanto me di por vencido así que regrese…"

"Mm, interesante…"

"Luego de un tiempo conocí a Rosalie, luego a Emmett y por último a Alice mi hermana, y con ella llegó el problema, Jasper…"

"¿Jasper?" – Jasper un problema, JA!.

"Si bueno, yo tengo el poder de leer la mente" - OH no – "y bueno mientras leía las mentes de mi nueva familia descubrí muchas cosas, como que Emmet deseaba mucho a Rosalie, y que Jasper era un poco traumado, tenia tantos sentimientos, y ya hace mucho tiempo que me siento solo..."- Sin duda alguna el peor Vampiro- "Lo peor fue que en una navidad Alice decidió regalarme una mascota y ni siquiera la mascota se quiso acercar a mi, salió corriendo…"

Wow, tal vez por eso se sentía solo y es que ni un pequeño animal lo quería cerca…

"De todas formas la mascota no duró mucho, Jasper se lo comió…Alice lo regañó y yo me quede solo otra vez"

"¿Qué?, pobre animal…y tu también"- Dios, siempre he sido un poco entupida pero jamás lo demasiado para no saber a lo que me enfrento.

"Bella, si no me quieres cerca lo entenderé…"- Dios ¿como no quererte cerca? ¡Eres tan SEXY!

"No, por supuesto que no. Edward yo te amo"- Si lo amaba, de una manera morbosa, pero lo amaba que era lo que mas contaba en ese momento.

"¿Cómo puedes amar a algo horroroso como yo?"

"¡Es que eres tan SEXY!"

"¡BELLA!"

Total que se decida, yo sabia que el en el fondo también me quería y ahora que le dije lo que siento aun no quiere estar conmigo. Hay VAMPIROS!, quien los entiende, nunca saben lo que quieren.

No pude contener mas las ganas que recorrían mi cuerpo y me tire encima de el acomodándome en su pecho y encajando sus labios con los míos, el no pudo rechazar mi beso y lo continuo suavemente  
saboreé cada uno de los segundo que lo tenia a mi lado, todo era perfecto.  
De pronto sentí como sus fríos dedos se deslizaban por mi espina dorsal y puedo jurar que oí un pequeño sonido de desgarre en mi columna, cada ves me apretaba mas contra su cuerpo y clavaba sus dedos en mi espalda, intente golpearlo pero por supuesto mis entupidos golpecitos humanos no le hacían nada, a lo mucho un pequeño cosquilleo.

"No puedo mas Bella"

"Yo tampoco créeme..." Dije bajo un suspiro.

"Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, es que eres tan...dulce, necesito satisfacer mi sed"


	2. Chapter 2

Ya era de día, hacía mucho frío y Edward se había marchado, no había rastro de él por ninguna parte, esperaba no haber herido sus sentimientos la otra noche. Es que en verdad no quería casarme, no aún, no me sentía prepara como para decir un "sí" y quedarme con el para toda la vida, claro si eso se nos fuera permitido.

La puerta sonó supuse que Charlie aún no estaría despierto como para oírla así que me puse una blusa a cuadros color Café y unos jeans, traté de vestirme os más rápido posible, Bajé las escaleras corriendo, pero Charlie estaba ahí parado enfrente de Jacob.

Y la desde la cocina salí un terrible aroma a huevos quemados, demonios prometí que nunca dejaría a Charlie solo con la cocina mientras durara mi estancia, me alegró ver tanto a Jacob que no pude evitar esbozar un gran grito.

"¡Jacob!" su mirada se levanto y me miró como si no me hubiera visto después de todo un año. Seguí bajando las escaleras y tropecé, pero Jacob estaba ahí para atraparme, como siempre.

"Hola Bella" Caí en sus brazos y el me rodeó con ellos, resultaba muy cómodo estar en esa posición pues hacía mucho frío."Cuidado Bella no queremos que te pase nada malo, ¿verdad Charlie?"

"Ni pensarlo Jacob, y bien dime a que se debe tu visita?"

"Mmm, bueno yo… en realidad quería hablar con Bella, es algo muy importante"

"Perfecto, llévatela a pasear, justo hoy Bella no tenía planes…" Charlie cogió una de mis chaquetas y antes de que yo pudiese decir algo yo estaba afuera de la casa parada sobre el porche con un aspecto horrible.

Era obvio porque Charlie me había sacado así de la casa, el sabia que Edward llegaría en cualquier instante como de costumbre, siempre puntual.

"Y bien Jake, ¿qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?"

"Pues bien Bella, verás en realidad necesito mostrarte algo, es sobre uno de los chupasangre y bueno Sam pensó que tal vez tu podrías conocerlo o conocerla…"

Subimos en el coche de Jake dirigiéndonos a la Push, ahí nos encontramos con Sam , Quil y Leah, era tan desagradable encontrarse con ella, nunca nos habíamos tratado bien.

"Miren quien llegó, la nueva Chupasangre…2

"Leah compórtate" La voz de Sam sonaba muy sería tenía que ser algo demasiado grave como para que él tomara ese tono de voz.

"Bella, seguro Jake ya te habrá adelantado un poco el porque te hemos hecho venir hasta aquí…"

"Si bueno dime en que puedo ayudarte, tengo prisa"

"Seguro se irá a encontrar con su novio… ¿Cómo se llama? Edgard…"

"EDWARD, y si Leah después me voy a encontrar con el, eso es lo que hacen las personas que se quieren, aunque puede que sea difícil que tu lo entiendas…digo tu no tienes pareja…"

Mis palabras fueron duras y rectar, no iva a permitirle que Leah se saliera con la suya, lo que mejor aprendí estando con Jacob fue de que en el mundo de los Licántropos uno tiene que defenderse como pueda.

"Chicas contrólense, esto es muy serio"

"Terminemos con esto Sam" Estaba harta no iva a soportar un insulto mas de leah y aún así yo no fuera una mujer lobo sacaría uñas y garras por defender al amor de mi vida.

"Pues bien, Harry a sufrido un ataque, y el jura haber visto a uno de los Cullen…"

Era imposible, Harry no conocía a los Cullen, nunca antes los había visto por lo que yo sabía "El está ahora en el Hospital de Forks junto con Seth"

"Imposible…"

"La cuestión Bella es que mas vale que esto no se repita, no queremos hacerles daño"

La voz de Sam sonó muy ruda, jamás lo había escuchado tan alterado y ya sabia ahora porque leah se la había agarrado conmigo ni bien llegue. Pero no dejaba de parecerme raro de que uno de los vampiros haya atacado a Harry.

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Si, puedes irte, Jake llévatela estoy seguro de que Leah no podrá aguantar un poco mas sus instintos…"

Ya en camino a casa ni Jake ni yo cruzamos una sola palabra, supuse que era lo mejor pues no era un tema del que debíamos debatir, ambos sabíamos cual era mi descición y que no la cambiaria por nada del mundo, pues los Cullen eran como parte de mi familia y siempre estaría con ellos, pasase lo que pasase.

Me baje del coche con un solo "Adiós" y cerré la puerta lo mas fuerte que pude. Abrí la puerta de la casa y en la sala ahí estaba el, sentado con la cabeza abajo esperando la respuesta que el tanto quería escuchar.

"Hola Bella" su voz no me reconfortaba en nada y mucho menos su expresión." ¿Te divertiste en tu salida con Jacob?"

"¿De que diablos hablas Edward?"

"Te vi salir con Jacob, tan solo te pregunto si te divertiste, tal ves te divierte mas con el que conmigo…"

"OH Edward por favor no empieces"

"Es por eso que no quieres casarte conmigo ¿verdad?

"¿Puedes callarte?"

"Dime la verdad Bella,¿es por eso?"

"¿Quieres que te vuelva a poner en espera?"

"Lo único que quiero es que me digas la verdad" OK esto iva mas allá de lo que jamás pensé imaginar, Edward estaba tan celoso de Jacob, como si el pudiera hacer que yo lo deje de amar.

"¡Te amo Edward Cullen, ¿Cuántas veces mas quieres que te lo repita?, nunca ame a alguien como tu y no te puedo decir que si porque no estoy lista para esto!"

Se encogió de hombros dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, estaba furiosa, ya no podía mas, primero Leah, luego Sam y ahora Edward, ¿Es que todos se la habían agarrado conmigo el día de hoy? ¿Es que acaso tenia un letrero en la frente que dijera PEGAME?

"Edward vete por favor"

"Bella amor, lo siento enserio yo...no pensé que tu, bueno que no estuvieras lista aún"

"Vete por favor"

"Esta bien, pero recuerda que te amo" Me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue


End file.
